


The Return

by geethr75



Series: The Vampire and the Hunter [4]
Category: Dracula: The Series
Genre: Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Slash, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Five months after the events of The Encounter, Max has to return to Luxembourg





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts).



> Sequel to The Encounter

"Luxembourg?" Max stared at his brother. "Why Luxembourg?"

They were in the living room of Chris' penthouse apartment. Sophie and Klaus were also there. The fifth anniversary of uncle Gustav's death was coming up, and Chris had come up with the idea of holding a memorial for him in Luxembourg.

"Why not?" Challenged Chris. "What better place to hold a memorial for uncle Gustav?"

"Don't say you're busy now," warned Sophie. "The whole family's gonna be there, not to speak of all of uncle Gustav's friends."

"Those who are left anyway," Klaus said. He was the only one who didn't look thrilled at the prospect and perhaps the only one who could have understood Max's predicament. But Max had never been very close to him, the disparity in their ages had been too great, and now, Max was finding he had no one to share his concerns with.

"Don't tell me you're in favour of this," Max looked at Klaus. "Don't tell me you're not nervous about going back there."

Klaus looked haggard all of a sudden, and older than his forty eight years. "I won't say that," he conceded. "But most of my father's friends... they're too old to travel, and they knew him best. Chris already wrote to a few, and they're all excited. We can't just let them down."

"I understand all that, but have none of you even thought of Dracula?"

There. It was out. The elephant in the room. Sophie looked uncomfortable. Chris cleared his throat. Klaus went pale. And then Chris said bracingly. "Well, we do have a vampire hunter in the family. So, we don't need to worry so much. Besides, we're holding the memorial at mid morning, and it'd be over before noon, and we'll be out of the country before Lucard even realizes we're there."

"We shouldn't underestimate him."

"It's been twenty years, Max," Sophie said. "Maybe he has forgotten all about us. It's quite possible."

Max stared at her. "Do you believe that?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I want to. But.. it has been twenty years." Her voice almost sounded like a plea.

"Twenty years is a long time for us," Klaus spoke slowly. "To a vampire like Lucard, it's the blink of an eye. He will not have forgotten. We can hope he may have lost interest in us because dad's gone now."

Max knew better, but was silent. Besides, he was no longer who he was five months ago. Five months of training was hardly enough to take out Dracula, but at least he would not be completely helpless. He would certainly be able to defend himself. 

"Max?" Chris asked. Max shrugged. "Okay," he said. "We'll hold it in Luxembourg. But if we're going there, I need to contact Henri. I want to dispose off uncle Gustav's house, if it's all right with you." He looked at Klaus as he spoke.

"He left it to you," Klaus said. 

"It should have been yours," Max said.

"I probably would have sold it a long time before. Really, Max, you should do what you want with it. It's yours."

"Why do you want to sell it?" Asked Chris. 

"What else do with it?" Max was surprised. 

"Live in it," suggested Sophie. "You're a vampire hunter, following Uncle Gustav's footsteps. Shouldn't you be staying near to Dracula, keep an eye on him?"

"I'm a babe in the field," Max nearly rolled his eye. "Dracula would eat me for breakfast."

"I remember you being more confident when you were ten," Chris muttered.

"More brash you mean." Max said drily.

"Perhaps," agreed Chris. "But you weren't so afraid of Dracula.

I wasn't in love with him then, thought Max. I wasn't nearly turned by him and survived only because of his whim. I'd never been reduced to such utter helplessness as I was in that plane. But he could not say any of that aloud.

"I'm just being cautious," he said wearily. "And I'm sure uncle Gustav would have approved."

"Dad never believed in taking stupid risks," concurred Klaus. 

As he left for home that evening, Max thought about his last encounter with the vampire. He blushed as he thought of it. What a fool he'd been! And what a fool he'd nearly made of himself! But it was not going to happen again. He had gained more experience, and knew that he would not be so foolish again. 

They flew to Luxembourg the next week. Wisely, Chris, Sophie and Klaus had all decided not to bring their families. Though Max had been dreading the trip, he also felt excitement coil at the pit of his stomach. He hadn't seen Alexander in five months. The thought startled him. Alexander? Where had that come from? He was Dracula. Max had to keep that in mind. His feelings did not matter. Lucard was incapable of feeling. That was what he ought to remember.

Henri was happy to see them. They were staying in uncle Gustav's house. Henri had found a buyer, but that could wait after the memorial. Max would be staying behind for a couple of days to complete the formalities, and to sign away the deeds. None of the others could stay longer. 

The memorial went well. Max was surprised at the attendance. Not only uncle Gustav's old friends, but many of his students had attended too. Most could not attend the funeral or the memorial at the time of his death since it happened in the US. Uncle Gustav was cremated as per his own wishes. 

Towards the end of the ceremony, Max thought he saw a familiar figure walk in, and sit down in the last row. His mouth went dry. They should've expected it, of course. Almost unconsciously, Max's hand patted his pocket where rested a bottle of holy water. Around his neck, he always wore a crucifix now, hidden under his clothing. There was a cross and a stake in the inside pocket of his jacket. Max was not taking any more chances. 

The place emptied slowly. Max found his eyes straying towards the last row quite often. He also realized that what he felt was more excitement than nervousness, more longing than trepidation. How pathetic was it that he could not get over this creature in five months? Max supposed he must have been fascinated by the vampire from his childhood, and without he himself becoming consciously aware of it, the vampire had entered his heart and taken residence there. That he was aware of it now made no difference. That Lucard represented everything Max spent his life abhorring made no difference. Max was still in love with Dracula, and as his eyes went towards the last row again, Max admitted to himself that he wanted almost desperately to see him again.

Some of the attendees came to Klaus to talk, to introduce themselves, to renew old acquaintances. Klaus smiled, was polite, friendly, but Max could also see that he was wound tight. Perhaps he too saw Lucard. Or perhaps he sensed his presence. Thirteen years as a vampire might have sharpened his senses more than that of an ordinary human.

The murmured voice was familiar, and Max lifted his head to see Lucard standing beside Klaus. Max could not hear what they were saying, but he could see Klaus' frame relax. He smiled. Lucard smiled back, and patted Klaus' shoulder. 

Max turned around and walked out of the hall which suddenly seemed too suffocating. He recognized he was jealous, though he had no reason to be. He loosened his tie and pulled it off, crushing it and stuffing it into his pocket. The day was bright, but the sun was not too hot. He decided to take a walk. It might clear his head.

The walk was slow, and rambling, but soon Max realized where he was going. He did not attempt to change his direction, not stop. He took his phone, and sent a text to Chris to tell him of his whereabouts, and continued his walk. It was a long walk, but he'd hardly broken a sweat as the ruins came in sight. Max climbed the small hill atop which they stood, and wandered amongst them. He sat down on a broken wall, and watched the sun set. He knew he ought to be getting back, that Chris and Sophie and Klaus would be waiting. But he wanted to clear his head. Had he really wanted to see Lucard? The painful tightening of his heart gave him the answer and he sighed. He had never made any attempt to get over his feelings. Perhaps he should have. 

He rose. He needed to get back. He was hungry, and tired. He had to move into a hotel the next day, so Henri could have the house cleaned and ready for occupation by the next owner.


	2. Chapter 2

The sale went without a hitch. The young couple who bought the house were happy with it, and the price too met Max's expectations. They were planning to start a family, the young man told Max, and they needed the space. Max smiled and nodded and said all the right things.

Back in his hotel room, Max ordered a coffee and went to have a shower. He perused the newspaper, while drinking his coffee when the story about a young woman found half dead just outside town limits caught his eye. He read through it twice. The young woman was currently in the hospital. Max snipped off the article, and stowed it away in his jacket, before rising and leaving the room.

All the symptoms of a vampire attack were there, but who was the vampire? Max hadn't come prepared for a long hunt, though he could stay behind for a few more days, and he knew places in town where he could get all the equipment he needed. Going to the place where the woman was attacked would be of no use, since vampires almost always attacked from the air, and there was no guarantee that the woman was found where she was attacked. He decided to go to the hospital and see if he could talk to the doctors or even to the woman herself if she was upto it.

The doctor was not very eager to talk, but Max was very persuasive, and fortunately, he had a brother who had been a student of Gustav Helsing. Once he was satisfied as to Max's journalistic credentials and his relation to Gustav Helsing, he was ready to open up. His description of the woman's injuries and her condition confirmed Max's theory. The doctor could not explain what happened to her. She'd obviously lost enough blood to render her half dead, but there were no severe injuries on her person. She appeared to be concussed, and there were scratches on her arms, seemingly from fingernails. There was also marks resembling rather large pin pricks on her neck. She'd not regained consciousness yet, and therefore could not identify her attacker yet. Max thanked the doctor and left.

Lucard was the obvious suspect, but Max knew Dracula. He was not so clumsy as to leave his victims half dead. He would have finished the job. Max wished the young woman were conscious so he could talk to her. He could also have healed her. He frowned at the thought of the wounds on her neck. Would the vampire come back? It was possible. Max would sneak into the hospital before sunset and hide in the young woman's room, just to be certain. If the vampire came back, Max would be ready. He just needed to get some supplies first.

"You're certain you need nothing but the crossbow?" The old man asked him. Wilhelm ran a grocery shop, and in the basement, behind a hidden door, lay some very exotic items that not many knew about. Their sale was certainly not regulated by any authority, and Wilhelm never paid any tax for them. He was an old student of uncle Gustav's and had been a hunter for a while, before the necessity to earn a living had forced him away. 

"Just that, thank you," smiled Max as he checked the firing mechanism once more. The cross bow was small and the arrows were only the size of pencils. Max had a stake hidden inside his jacket. The crossbow would incapacitate the vampire, make it impossible for it to escape while Max could stake it. Of course, even injured, vampires were not easy to take out, as Max had discovered, but he still felt reasonably confident.

"Will you be taking up residence here?" Wilhelm asked as Max carefully put the crossbow into another inner pocket, and practiced taking it out. "With Dracula around, we could use a hunter."

"I've sold the house," said Max. "And this was not the work of Dracula."

"I know of an apartment lying vacant near here. The price is reasonable too. And no, Dracula did not do this, but that does not mean he's become harmless. Think about it, Max. We could use someone like you. It'll be good to know that the Helsing legacy won't die out with Gustav."

"Dracula is not the only vampire out there," Max pointed out. "I've done good work since I took up hunting. I hardly think the Helsing legacy is in danger of dying out."

"But Dracula is what he spent his life pursuing," Wilhelm insisted. "You can't just ignore him, and say you're following the family tradition."

"I'm not ignoring him," said Max. "But even you should be able to see that I'm not ready to take him on yet."

"We all start off as novices. And you've been doing this since you were ten. I think you're ready, but perhaps you don't want to uproot your life for this. It's understandable. But have a look at that apartment before you go. If you ever decide to come back, it'd be nice to have a place of your own. Henri could maintain it for you when you're not here."

"I'll think about it," Max promised as he followed Wilhelm upstairs. It was worth some thought, but it might be better for him to stay out of Luxembourg till he got a handle on his feelings. 

Max went back to the hospital, staying in the visitors' area till evening, and then sneaking into the woman's room. Security at hospitals were never that good, especially if you dressed like a doctor. Max stripped off the white coat once inside the room, and pulled a chair to the corner, and crouched behind it. The sun went down; after a while a nurse came inside, turning on the lights, barely glancing at the corner. He checked the woman, changed the IV and then left, closing the door and turning off the lights. Max stayed where he was. A sliver of light could be seen under the door. An occasional announcement could be heard through the PA system, muffled by the door and other sounds. He checked the time. It was almost nine. Too early for a vampire to be about, but then vampires were never predictable.

A sliver of moon light fell into the room through the open window and Max stiffened as a familiar figure materialized. He felt numb, paralyzed. He'd not expected this. In fact, he was certain this was not Lucard's work. Lucard moved towards the bed, and Max stood up, pushing the chair aside.

“That's near enough, Lucard!” He grated out. The vampire turned to face him, but there was no recognition in his eyes. “A little hunter has come to stop me?” there was mockery in his tone, and the accent was off. Max released his arrows, and the vampire disappeared before they hit their mark, clanging against the IV stand. Max moved to the bedside. He had to work fast before anyone came to investigate the noise. He gathered the arrows and pocketed them. A clove of garlic under the woman's pillow, holy water on the marks on her neck, and around the bed, and on the window sill and he was done. He slipped out of the room through the window, and climbed down. 

Max debated what to do. The vampire was still out there, and Max had no idea how to find him. Five months was hardly enough to master vampire hunting. There was also the fact that he was disguised as Lucard. Max sighed. The appearance had thrown him for a loop, but the minute he spoke, he'd known him for an imposter. Not that it was something to be proud of. But at least, it gave him an excuse to go to the castle and meet Lucard.

Max touched the pocket where the holy water was there. He also checked his other pockets. The cross was there, as also the stake. Feeling reassured, he walked to the castle. His lips quirked in a smile of amusement as he realized this might be the only time he was coming in at the front door. Except for that first time, when he was trying to trick Chris and Sophie to come into the castle when he thought of uncle Gustav as a vampire and Lucard as the good guy. How long ago that seemed! He thought he might have fallen in love with Lucard even in those days, though he was too young to realize it or recognize it. He hesitated a moment. Wouldn't it be wiser to come back in the morning? But by morning, there could be another attack. If Lucard took out his imposter, that could save Max a lot of trouble. And Lucard might too. Drawing a deep breath, he began to bang on the large front door.


	3. Chapter 3

The drawing room was empty. A fire was burning in the fireplace, and Max thought that both the room and the fireplace looked smaller. He stood in the middle of the room, trying to forget all the memories being here evoked, and a smile came to him as he realized that in spite of what Lucard was, most of his memories associated with him were pleasant. Perhaps that was why he'd fallen for him instead of being afraid. Chris was right that Max had never been scared of Lucard. But he'd been scared that night, in the plane. Even now, he did not know what made Lucard decide to let him go.

“Maximilian,” a familiar voice drawled from the doorway. “What brings you here?”

The memory of their last meeting was still fresh in Max's mind and he coloured as he remembered that he'd confessed his feelings to the vampire that day. “Are you aware there's a vampire out there who's impersonating you?”

Alexander stilled. “How interesting.”

Max took out the newspaper cutting and gave it to him. “I went to the hospital, and hid in her room. He was disguised as you.”

“How did you know it wasn't me?”

“He didn't recognize me. And he didn't quite get the accent right.”

Alexander chuckled. “Amateurs.” He looked at Max. “Thank you. Did you have dinner?”

Max shook his head. “It's all right. I'm not hungry.”

“You came here. Don't run away now. Have dinner with me. I haven't dined either.”

“All right,” said Max as he followed Alexander to the dining room. He couldn't help grimace at the dining table. 

“Something wrong?” there was a smile lurking in Alexander's eyes.

“Your choice of décor leaves a lot to be desired,” said Max, indicating the table. “How do you expect me to eat sitting at that?” 

“I see the problem,” Alexander murmured, glancing at the table. “Nothing to it then. We'll go out.”

“What?” Max was surprised. “That's okay, I was just saying.”

“Come,” Alexander said. “I owe you a proper dinner.”

Getting in the back of the car with Alexander, Max wondered if he needed to be certified insane. He should have gone back, he should have refused, but it seemed his heart had other ideas. 

“You left the memorial early,” Alexander's voice broke into his thoughts.

“Yes,” Max avoided the vampire's eyes. “It was a bit suffocating in the hall. I wanted some air.”

“And you're a vampire hunter now.”

“Carrying on the family tradition.” 

“I'll give you a hand and take care of this one,” Alexander waved the piece of paper that Max had given him. “I have strong objections to people using my name or appearance for their own ends.”

“He's good,” said Max. “He's hardly an amateur.”

“Where are you staying? I heard you sold the house.” Alexander asked, not discussing it further.

“I'm staying at a hotel,” said Max, not divulging the name. He did not tell he was contemplating buying an apartment here.

Dinner passed off better than Max expected. Not that he noticed what he was eating, or even anything about the restaurant. He was trying to puzzle out Alexander's reaction to what Max said about the vampire. Why did he turn the subject so obviously? Did he already know the identity of the vampire?

“You know him,” he said suddenly. Alexander gave him a bewildered look. “The vampire,” Max clarified, his voice low. 'You know who he is, don't you?”

“You seem to think that I do in any event.”

“Who is he?”

“An old enemy, who had lain low for some time. One you've met actually.”

“Nosferatu.” said Max. “He didn't recognize me.”

“You're lucky he didn't.” Alexander paused. “While all vampires who are powerful enough has the ability to change their forms, most prefer not to. Nosferatu is an exception. It is his modus operandi, you could say.”

“What if he recognized me? What if he knew I would come to you? What if this is a trap for you, again?”

“I wouldn't put it past him, but how could he have known you were here? And even if he did, there was no guarantee you were going to come to me.”

“I helped you the last time against him. Why should he think I wouldn't now? And the news of uncle Gustav's memorial was in the papers.”

“I'm yet to be convinced, but, I'm interested in knowing where you're going with this.”

“Take me with you when you go after him. I can help you, again.”

“No,” said Alexander. “But I'll be careful.”

Max shrugged. “As you wish.”

“I'll drop you,” said Alexander as they went out of the restaurant where Alexander's car was waiting.

“I prefer to walk.”

“Are you afraid I might stalk you if I learned where you're staying?”

“You did the last time,” said Max.

Alexander stepped closer to him and pulled him into his arms. Max made no resistance as the vampire's lips found his. He kissed Alexander back, revelling in the feeling. It was all he was ever likely to have anyway. And they were still in public. It was Alexander who broke the kiss, and said. “I'll see you later tonight, Max. You better invite me in.”

Max made no reply as he turned and walked away. He had no intention of going back to the hotel. He'll go to Wilhelm and stay in his house tonight, and tomorrow, he'd see that apartment. He would go back to the hotel in the morning and then leave in the afternoon. No more night flights. 

Wilhelm asked no questions, neither about his dishevelled appearance nor about why he was not going back to the hotel.

“Did you have dinner?” he asked. Max nodded. “Did you get the vampire?” he asked again. Max shook his head. “He escaped. He was impersonating Dracula.”

Wilhelm whistled. “Nosferatu.”

Max nodded. 

“Good that you didn't go after him. He's a nasty piece of work.”

“I've noticed,” Max smiled wearily. He was tired. “I want to have a look at that apartment in the morning.”  
“You'll be staying?”

“Not yet. But I would want a place when I do come back.” A place where there are no memories of Alexander, thought Max. 

He woke sometime in the middle of the night by a knock on his window. He lifted his head drowsily, and all sleep fled as he saw the grim face of Alexander outside. He opened the french window and looked at the vampire.

“I do hope you're going to invite me in.”

“It's not my house.”

“Convenient, isn't it?” Alexander looked and sounded furious.

“No,” said Max. “Just self-preservation.”

Alexander's eyes softened. “Trust me for tonight, Max.”

“Did you get Nosferatu?”

“He won't be using my face again.”

Max stepped out of the window. “I can't invite you in here. But I guess we can go to my room.”

Alexander nodded, put an arm around Max and Max shivered as the cape went round him and there was a feeling of dizziness and disorientation for a moment and then they were standing outside Max's hotel.

“You know where I'm staying.”

“Of course.”

“Was it a trap? Nosferatu?”

“He believed so, but I was prepared.”

“He's not dead, is he?”

“No. I imprisoned him.”

“So that some other hapless human can free him accidentally again?”

“If you humans can't stop messing around things you can't comprehend, that's your problem.” Alexander's tone was bland. 

Max made no answer as he took his key and they went to the elevator. Max could feel his heart hammering. He was nervous, but somehow he was not afraid, though he knew he should be. This was a vampire after all.

Later, much later, Alexander asked “When are you returning?” 

“Tomorrow,” said Max. 

“Should I return you to that house?” 

Max shook his head. “I'll leave him a message.”

Alexander's hands cupped Max's face and he kissed him again, gently. “Don't come back to Luxembourg again, Max. If you do, I won't be answerable for the consequences.”

Max stared at him. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“What it says.” Alexander's eyes were on his. “You're an intelligent man. Work it out.”

“All I can work out is that you've made me a threat. And I don't see any reason why you should do so.”

“A threat?” Alexander chuckled. “Oh no, Max. It was not a threat. It was a promise.”

“Can't you say what you mean clearly?” asked Max.

“All right,” Alexander moved back so they were no longer touching. Alexander's eyes were still on Max's. “This is the second time I'm letting you go, Max. There won't be a third time. If you come here again, you're never leaving again. I'll not let you go. Is that clear?”

Max nodded, his chest constricting almost painfully. He should have known the bubble would burst.


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to pass in a blur. Max threw himself into hunting. He just needed to keep himself occupied so he won't remember. He did buy the apartment in Luxembourg before he left. In spite of Dracula's threat, Max knew that sooner or later, he would need to take up his residence there. Hopefully when he did, he would have no reason to fear Lucard. Not that he did now. Max knew that despite what Alexander said, he was capable of defending himself. What he feared was not the vampire, but his own feelings for him. 

It was six months after that memorable visit that Wilhelm called Max in a panic. There was a vampire in town and he seemed to be targeting children. Two school children had already been attacked. The police had no clues because they had no idea what they had been dealing with. Could Max come and help? 

Max did not hesitate. This was why he trained to be a hunter. And as for Dracula, Max realized he still felt the same, and wanted to see him, consequences be damned. But right now he had a vampire to hunt. He knew how the police worked. They would put it down to a serial killer, and though they might not be much of a help when it came to hunting vampires, they were a help in other ways. Max's journalistic credentials were a great deal of help in such instances. The police often had more information than they themselves were aware. 

The police were not too keen on talking to a journalist, and that too a foreigner, but again uncle Gustav's name worked its magic. One of the policemen was the son of one of uncle Gustav's students. He invited Max to come to his house in the evening, and Max was unofficially given the information he required. Max promised he would not publish any of the sensitive information, met the policeman's father, who told Max they'd met at the memorial.

"You might have forgotten, of course. It was a large gathering. But professor Helsing was that popular."

Max smiled, nodded, made small talk and left. One of the children had survived, and Max wanted to see if he can talk to him. Of course, he could not play his journalist card here. He was likely to get thrown out of the house if he did. He called Wilhelm to know if he could help in any way. Wilhelm told him that the boy's father was a friend. He would let Max speak with the child. Max just had to tell him he was Wilhelm's friend.

The man, Daniel Muller, was just as co-operative as Wilhelm had assured him. The child, David, still had nightmares, he told him.

"Wilhelm told me you can help,"

"I hope so," said Max, as Daniel took him to David's room. 

"What sort of monster tries to hurt children!" Rambled Daniel. "The police here are just useless. They could have stopped Cindy Weber from being attacked and killed had they caught this psychopath after the attack on my David!"

"How's David these days? Apart from the nightmares?"

"Not too good," Daniel looked anxious. "He's tired and listless, especially in mornings. He's become so pale it's like he's fading away. The doctors say it's the result of shock and because he's not eating well. But he still eats like a horse. They don't believe me when I tell them. I don't know what to do."

"Do you think I can stay in your house tonight? Keep an eye on David?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, of course. We had a nurse to stay with him for two days. Then I stayed with him for a week. But he just keeps getting worse."

David was around thirteen with wide green eyes and curly blond hair. He could not recall much of the attack. He'd been cycling home, he was late, so he'd taken a short cut through the woods. He thought it was an animal that attacked him, since it had come at him from the sky. The police had thought the man had jumped from a tree. His recollection of what happened after that was hazy. He thought he'd fainted or the man had knocked him out. When he came to, he was in the hospital. 

Max already knew that David was nearly dead when he was found by a couple of passing cyclists. They had taken him to the nearest hospital and had also called his parents, from the address on his school bag which they'd found a mile earlier. He'd been in the hospital for two days, and was given a blood transfusion, and fluids through IV before he was finally out of danger. Max also noticed the marks on the boy's wrist, the two puncture marks among the healing cuts and bruises and scratches on his arm. 

Max soaked a piece of cotton with holy water and pressed it on the puncture marks, and on the other scratches too, before binding them as professionally as he could. He also spread some wolfsbane on the windowsill, sprinkling some holy water too, on it for good measure. He went out, and spread wolfsbane and holy water around the house. Then he went upstairs and put wolfsbane under David's pillow, and in his pockets. 

After dinner, he went up to wait in David's room. David did not seem to mind the intrusion, asking Max a great many questions that Max told him he was a journalist, and now was trying to change his profession so he can help people. David wanted to know what Max did as a journalist, and when Max told him he'd been a political reporter, he grimaced and asked how he could have done such a boring job. However the questions stopped soon, and David fell asleep, so Max was free to sit and wait. He'd kept his chair behind David's bed, opposite the window. He knew the vampire would not be able to make it inside, but he could make David go outside. Soon, David sat up in bed, and flinging the bed clothes aside, he stood up. Max moved swiftly, pushing David back on to bed, and going to lock the door. After which he bolted the windows and pulled the curtains to. Then he went out of the room, locking the door, and took the key to Daniel. After telling him to go and stay with his son, Max went outside. He was certain the vampire would try to attack him. It would be furious at being thwarted. 

The vampire pounced as soon as Max was outside the protective circle he'd made around the house. Max was ready, however, and he kicked out, drawing out the stake and thrusting it into the vampire's body. The stake went into the vampire's shoulder and splintered as it met the collarbone. The vampire growled and bit hard on Max's arm. Max grabbed the bottle of holy water with his other hand and pulled out the cap with his teeth and threw it on the vampire. It released Max and stepped away howling, its face and body smoking. Max pulled out another stake and this time, his aim was true. The vampire disintegrated into dust. Max stared at his arm. It was bleeding. And he was out of holy water.

The door opened behind him, and Daniel came running towards him. "It was a vampire!" He sounded terrified.

"It's dead." Max said, panting.

"Your arm! It bit you! You're bleeding,"

"It's okay," said Max. "I need to get back to my place before it's too late." 

"I'll drop you," Daniel. "How will you drive with that hand?"

"You stay with your son," said Max. “I need to be getting back.”

“At least, dress that wound before you go,” Daniel looked so much in earnest, and anyway Max knew he would need to clean and dress that wound. 

David was sound asleep, and Max could only feel grateful. He drove back to town, his arm throbbing painfully.

The holy water was where he left it. Max opened it, and poured it over the bite marks on his arm. The marks disappeared and so did the pain. Max flexed his fingers and rotated his arm. Everything was fine. He looked at his blood stained clothes and grimaced. It was his blood mostly. The vampire didn't have enough blood in him to bleed. 

A shower and a change of clothes later, Max was on the phone with Wilhelm. 

"He's dead," he told him. He was weary. "And I'll be leaving in the morning."

"Why don't you stay?" Asked Wilhelm. "This is a small place. We need you here."

"Wilhelm... I can't, not just yet anyway."

Wilhelm did not press him. “You sound tired,” he said. “You take rest. Good night.”

“Good night, Wilhelm.” said Max.


	5. Chapter 5

Max lay on his bed, thinking of what Wilhelm said about staying. He knew there was nothing that prevented him from staying. Except his own unreciprocated feelings for a certain blond vampire. But…. Max knew that perhaps that little girl, Cindy Weber, would not have died had he been here. He would’ve recognized it was a vampire right away. Wilhelm hadn’t realized it after David’s attack. Not that the old man was to be blamed. He’d been out of it too long. But could Max really appease his conscience if he stayed away for selfish reasons and people got hurt? His reasons for not staying seemed petty and inconsequential when placed in balance with the lives that might have been saved if he were here.

Max took his phone, and made a call. But no one answered at the other end, and it went to voicemail. 

“Hi,” he said. “This is Max. I’m back in town,” he gave his address, adding. “Just thought you might want to know. If you can just come over...” he ended it right there, before he could make more of a fool out of himself.

Max didn't know what he'd signed himself in for yet. But he thought he could handle it. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping to a news channel, but his nerves wouldn’t settle. The doorbell rang. Max frowned. He was not expecting any visitors. It was past midnight. Was it Daniel, coming to check if he was allright? Or was it Wilhelm? Had something happened? Or…. It was surely not time for his message to have reached its intended recipient? Max hurried to the door and wrenched it open, and felt all his breath leave him as he looked at Alexander Lucard. Alexander looked at him, his face inscrutable.

“You got my message.” he said, almost stupidly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Come in," said Max, and really, there wasn't much else he could have said. 

Alexander entered the room, and stood inside, a slight frown on his face, as Max closed the door and locked it.

"Don't tell me it's your blood I smell in here."

"It is," said Max, not moving from near the door. "I ran into one of your kind. The one who attacked those children?"

Alexander's nostrils flared. "He bit you?"

Max shrugged, "Collateral damage. It's all taken care of now."

"He's dead?"

"Of course," said Max. "I'm no novice at what I do."

"Was that a threat?" Asked Alexander, his features smoothing to impassivity again.

"Just a statement," said Max as he moved forward, caught the vampire and kissed him. Alexander's arms went round him as he kissed Max back.

"Bedroom," Max gasped. 

"If you're sure," murmured Alexander.

Max woke up in the small hours of the morning. Alexander was sleeping next to him, his torso bare, the sheets covering the lower part of his body. He was laying partly on his side, partly on his stomach, his face turned away from Max, his outstretched arm hiding the upper part of his face. Max drew a deep breath as his eyes roved over Alexander's body. He was just- perfect. Flawless skin, no scars, no blemishes, just pale and creamy all over. Quite unlike Max who already had more scars than he knew what to do with. And it seemed likely he would be accumulating a great deal more. Alexander had his face turned away from the window, so when the sun came up, it did not wake him. 

Alexander moved, turned, looked at Max. "How long have you been up?"

"Good morning to you too," said Max. "An hour or so."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I was enjoying the view," Max grinned. 

Alexander lay on his side, his head pillowed on his hand, his normally immaculately styled hair tousled, and said, "What was it you said about a message last night?”

“I… left you a message. I wanted to talk to you.”

Alexander half rose, dug into his discarded clothes for his phone, and played back the message Max had left.

“You wanted me to come here.” he paused. “Why did you come back?”

Max nodded. "I had to."

"For those children."

"Not entirely,” said Max, forcing his words past the lump that seemed to have developed in his throat

"You remember what I told you?”

Max looked away. He was feeling breathless. His heart was hammering madly, "I am not likely to forget, am I?" 

"It's morning, in case you haven't noticed. If you decide to leave, I doubt there's very much I can do to stop you other than to sabotage your flight."

"Do you want me to go?” Max was looking at Alexander now, a frown furrowing his brows. 

“What has that to do with anything?”

Max did not know how to answer that. There was silence in the room, then Alexander said. "I need to go."

"Afterwards," murmured Max, catching him by the arms and kissing him.

Afterwards was somewhere near noon, and Alexander had to send a message to his office that he won't be in that day.

"What are you trying to do?" Alexander asked, though there was a half smile on his lips.

"I didn't want you to leave," said Max. 

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Asked Alexander, smiling now. "But it is still not obvious to me what you're trying to do. After all, I'm not the one who's planning to leave. So, I'm asking again Max, what exactly are you trying to do here?"

"Waiting for it to be nightfall."

"Aren't you being a bit overconfident?"

Max looked at him. "I love you. I said that once before, but this time... well this time, there are no strings attached."

Alexander stared at him, his expression not changing. "And are you waiting for night to see if I'll take advantage of your generosity?"

"Generosity?" There was bitterness in Max's voice. “It’s not… it’s just selfishness on my part.”

Alexander drew Max into his arms, and held him. "Why do you think I'll oblige?"

"Why not? Wasn't that what you meant when you warned me not to come back again?"

"Was it?"

“What else did it mean?” asked Max as he pulled away.

“And that’s why you came back?” there was a grimness on the vampire’s face, a harshness to his voice. “So, you can commit assisted suicide?”

“I didn’t come back so I can be turned into a vampire!” grated out Max. “But if that’s the only way I can be with you, then yes… I’m prepared for that!”

“When did I ever put that stipulation?” demanded Alexander.

"You said you were never going to let me go..." Max's voice trailed off, as he stared at the vampire, his brain finally catching up.

"I hadn't realized you were this obtuse," said Alexander, his mouth quirking as he drew Max closer again and kissed him.

"Nor did I," said Max, trying to breathe. It seemed there was a lump in his throat that prevented him from breathing.

Alexander laughed and Max buried his face in his chest. “I guess I was a fool,” he whispered, and heard Alexander chuckle.

“And here I thought you were sensible.”

Max smiled and looked into Alexander’s eyes. “I can’t stay in the castle. It’s damp, its too large for just two, and your décor is just horrible.”

Alexander looked amused. “I don’t remember inviting you, but proceed.”

“I’m not leaving again,” he said.

Alexander smirked, “As if I was going to let you go,”

“Tell me you didn’t sabotage any flights!”

“It hadn’t proved necessary.”

“Wait a minute,” said Max. “If you didn’t get my message, how did you know I was here or where I was?”

Alexander lifted his eyebrows. Max shook his head. “Stalking is not cool.”

“Do I look like I care?”

Max laid his head on the vampire’s chest, and sighed. Alexander wanted him, but he was never going to have any feelings for him, and though for some reason, he did not want to turn Max into a vampire now, that might not last forever. Max knew all this, and yet, he found he didn’t care. He wanted to be with Alexander, and he knew he could defend himself if need be. 

“You think too much,” said Alexander, looking around. “It might be a novel experience for me to live with a hunter. And I can always fly out before dawn, I guess.”

“Or you can keep a change of clothes here,” suggested Max.

“I could.” 

Max laughed as he kissed Alexander. “It would be a novel experience for me too, to live with a vampire,” 

“You are over confident.”

“And you talk too much,” murmured Max as he kissed him. He knew he was probably in over his head, but somehow, that didn’t matter anymore.


End file.
